


Late

by kagelicious



Category: Haikyuu!! HQ!!
Genre: 18+, AU, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Shouyoy Hinata, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hot!, hq!!, im bored, some blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagelicious/pseuds/kagelicious
Summary: Hinata slept over at Kageyama’s house, and when he wakes up in the morning, Kageyama is needy.
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another one shot for you guys since I got support on my previous one! But this time, it iSNT fluff;)) But I know most people are thirsty for the smut, I am one of those people so I had the time of my lIFE writing this.

Hinata murmurs, slowly blinking his eyes open, squinting them at the bright, seeping light emitting from the rising sun. Theres a weight on his thighs, however he was too drowsy to pay that detail into mind. 

He squirms, his body somehow warm with a tingly sensations creeping up at his stomach and back. He slightly lifted his head from the white comfy pillow, glancing to his side to realize Kageyama wasn’t sleeping right next to him. But only after he realized that, a yelp escapes his lips, his cheeks blossoming at the feeling of something entering his hole. 

The ginger immediately sits up, wrapping a hand over his mouth out of instinct.

Hinata pulls the blanket off of him— and off the person sitting in front of him.

Hinata’s once drooping, jaded eyes are now popped wide open, his jaw dropping. 

There he was, the younger setter sitting right in between Hinata’s legs, two of his fingers sticking inside the ginger’s asshole while he’s stroking himself down with heated pants. His eyes shoot straight up at Hinata’s brown ones and for a moment— Hinata swears he just saw a rush of lust run across his orbs. 

“Kage—Kageyam—“ 

Before Hinata could even let another breath slip from his lips, Kageyama pounced at him, smashing his lips onto Hinata’s soft ones, startling the boy. 

Kageyama immediately forces his tongue into the ginger’s mouth, exploring every bit inside his warm, moist cave. Hinata moans against the kiss, eventually fluttering his eyes shut, allowing himself to get engulfed into the moment. 

Kageyama’s strong arms touch everywhere on Hinata’s body, sneakily slipping their way into the boy’s wrinkled gray tee.

And when I say everywhere— I most definitely mean everywhere. From his stomach, his nipples, neck, face— anywhere that Kageyama knows could make Hinata melt in his arms at the slightest touch. 

It drove Hinata wild, pulling away from the kiss to grasp for breath, gripping at the setter’s arms in an attempt to slow him down. “W—Wait,” Hinata says breathily, his cheeks flushed all over his face. 

Despite his words, Kageyama continued on, leaning in to place wet kisses onto Hinata’s neck as his hand dances their way toward Hinata’s hole, rubbing around the sensitive area.

They both have already completely forgot that it’s probably seven in the morning, with the sun giggling as it rose up for the new day. 

The ginger bites his lips hard, muffled groans escaping his swollen lips. He can’t tell whether he should be stopping the younger guy or allow what he knows will happen if this continues on any longer. 

Hinata moans out loud when he feels a finger or two insert their way inside him, his eyes tightly shut in their spots, trying his hardest to ignoring the stinging, sucking sensation going on at his collar. 

He’ll just stop him later. 

“Kag— Kageyama...” He croaks out, digging his face onto Kageyama’s shoulder, his arms instantly wrapping their way around the setter’s neck as his nails dug against Kageyama’s clothed back.

Kageyama finishes up one last hickey on Hinata’s collarbone, sitting up from the ginger’s now freshly marked skin. He stopped and stares for a moment, admitting his masterpiece that he himself created.

Hinata blushes, looking away once a sudden rush of embarrassment evaded his system. The continues staring that the setter was doing was making Hinata suddenly feel warm and flustered. 

“Hey, stop that... You’re making me insecure.” Hinata brings up his arms to cover his face, occasionally peeking out to look at Kageyama’s gazing stare. Kageyama chuckles darkly, the sound reverberating throughout the ginger’s ears like his favorite music blasting out of the car radio at night. 

“Sorry, it’s just that, you look so— so hot. I can’t help but stare.” The setter gently pulls away Hinata’s arms from his face, placing a kiss onto the ginger’s lips, making it look even more beautifully swollen and bruised. 

Hinata secretly grins at the compliment, especially since it’s coming out of his boyfriend. 

The inky haired male sat up, positioning his knees right by Hinata’s hips as he pulls his sweatpants off. Hinata instantly began drooling at the lovely sight of his boyfriend’s big cock that throbbed against the fabric of his boxers, screaming to finally be set free.

Kageyama slipped the last of his sweatpants off his ankles and threw them to the floor like it was another worthless sheet of paper he messed up on. The bed creaked a bit at all the movement going on and about. 

He glared down at Hinata with dark, lustful eyes. In a deep, dominant tone, he ordered Hinata, 

“Suck.” 

The demanding tone in his voice turned Hinata on, his eyes shining with pure excitement. He licked his lips as he inches closer toward his covered cock, glancing up at his top with a innocent smile.

At first, he just looks at it, simply admiring the thing. It was until Kageyama’s stare started digging into his skin that he finally started the process. 

Hinata places his fingers around his dick, the fabric of his boxers blocking him from actually having contact with it. Hinata smirked once he heard a hiss escape from Kageyama’s mouth. The covered tip was already wet from precut, staining his gray briefs. 

The excited ginger eagerly licked at the tip, his brown gaze simply focused on the male above who’s currently letting out desperate grunts. Hinata could tell from just his furrowed brows and hooded eyes that Kageyama was telling him to hurry the fuck up. And that— he will do. 

Hinata ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he slowly ran his fingers over the hem of his boxers, his touch grazing against Kageyama’s skin forced the setter to bite into his lips, impatiently waiting for him to finally remove the damn thing and stop with the teasing. 

Hinata immediately pulls the whole piece of clothing off, Kageyama’s cock springing up victoriously in pride. Oh— The sight looked amazing to the ginger, his eyes shining bright with excitement. He’s so elated to have a boyfriend with both a wonderful personality and a wonderful cock. 

He teases him, giving the tip and the sides a few kitty licks or so as he grazed his fingertips against the skin. It was large and veiny, just how Hinata liked it. And Kageyama knows that. 

After a couple more seconds of just a bit more teasing, Hinata gets straight to the point. He glances up at the desperate Setter with bright innocent eyes, the big smirk stamped right onto his face screamed nothing but trouble. 

In an instant, Hinata took him whole in his mouth, leaving his tongue flat against the skin to add onto the lovely pleasure. Kageyama groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he gasped. 

”Yes, Shouyou— Just like that—“ He breathes out, his hand slipping its way toward Hinata’s ruffled, messy ginger locks, lightly tugging at it.

Hinata grinned slightly at the sound of his first name rolling off of Kageyama’s mouth. His lips were still wrapped around Kageyama, his whole being melting at the setter’s touch. 

Hinata hums as he begins to pull him out of his mouth, then devouring him all over again. His head started bobbing back and forth as he gave Kageyama a full-on blowjob. Kageyama let out loud, pleased grunts and moans, pants escaping his mouth here and there along with musical praises for Hinata.

His grip on Hinata’s ginger locks grew stronger, tugging and pulling. He drags an arm over his stomach and crotch before playing with his hole on his own, pleasuring himself. Hinata’s cheeks blossomed all the way from his cheeks to his ears. 

They both thanked the mighty lord that nobody was home at Kageyama’s house. They needn’t worry about disrupting anyone in the household. Although, they do feel bad for any neighbors who manage to get ahold of the impure noises they’re currently making right now. 

All while Hinata is giving Kageyama the best blow of his life, his stare that was directed toward Kageyama has never wavered a single bit, staying fixated onto the flustered look on Kageyama’s face. Kageyama stares back down at Hinata, getting turned on by the second at how hot his boyfriend looked sucking onto his dick like that. 

Hinata gave him one last deep suck, practically deep throating the dude. His nose was poking at some of the setter’s pubic hair at that point. A knot formed in Kageyama’s stomach, signaling him that his own high was coming. 

Kageyama’s eyes widen, surely not expecting his boyfriend to suddenly give him a full on deep throat. But— nevertheless, he smirked, rubbing his hand against Hinata’s hair in a praising way.

Hinata hummed in bliss, melting like ice cream at the touch. The hum vibrates against Kageyama’s cock, making him faintly grunt. 

They both groaned throughout the whole room once they both have reached their climax. Hinata pulled Kageyama out of his mouth, a long string of saliva connecting the two, coughing a bit after the deepthroat he just did. Hinata removed his own hand from his hole, having already came on the wrinkled white sheets. 

He mentally apologized to Kageyama about staining the sheets, he’ll fix that— later. 

The sight of Hinata with his cum rested on top of his tongue made Kageyama moan as he watched Hinata pant. The ginger grinned mischievously from ear to ear as he licked his lips. He basically just swallowed it—

Kageyama grinned. ”You’re always so good with your mouth, it’s hot.” Kageyama praises as he leans his face into his neck, placing a soft kiss against his sweating neck.

It wasn’t only Hinata who was exhausted, but both of them were panting and sweating despite only just performing a blowjob. 

Hinata smiles before grabbing his phone that was left untouched on top of the night stand. He couldn’t help but notice that the sunlight has become more brighter than when he first woke up. That was indeed one heck of a way to wake up— honestly. 

Hinata turned on his phone and checked the time, the date, and—  
I’m 

“Shit— it’s Tuesday.” 

The both of them pull away from each other with a dreadful look on their faces before screaming and running off to get into uniform. 

———

In the end, they were both awfully late for school in a clearly messy and disheveled state. Hinata was forced to wear a large jacket that covered all the large, dark purple group of hickeys at his neck and collar. 

they both prayed hard once they realized Daichi was about warm them. Please pray.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn’t add too much detail this JEJFJSJ but I promise it’ll get better in future works. 
> 
> Edit:  
> I noticed that I made some mistakes by forgetting to add a couple important details. So I came back to fix it and make a lil more adjustments but thank you for reading!


End file.
